This invention relates to a chair of the type used in offices and the like, and in particular to an improved arm construction having an increased range of height adjustability.
Conventional chairs used in offices and the like are typically provided with height-adjustable arms, nevertheless the range of height adjustment is normally small, typically about two to four inches. Further, the range of height adjustment of the arms is such that disposition of the arms even in their lowermost height-adjusted position is such as to interfere with storage of the chair under a worksurface or tabletop since the arms frequently contact the understructure of the tabletop and hence prevent the chair from being moved under the worksurface for most compact storage.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved office-type chair, as aforesaid, which has height-adjustable chair arms which can be adjusted over a significant and much larger range of height, not only improving the overall comfort and usability of the chair, but also enabling the arms when in their lowermost height-adjusted position to be disposed at an elevation which is substantially at or just above the upper surface of the chair seat, whereby this hence enables the chair to be more readily moved into a storage position beneath a worksurface or tabletop, including movement of the arms into a position beneath the worksurface or tabletop, to permit more compact storage of the chair when not in use.
This invention is directed to a new and useful chair including a rigid chair frame having first and second uprights. A back is attached to the chair frame and includes upper and lower ends. Also attached to the chair frame is a seat that is adjacent the lower end of the back. An arm assembly is cantilevered to each of the first and second uprights and projects outwardly therefrom adjacent opposite sides of the seat. Each of the arm assemblies includes a releasable coupling mechanism that is engaged with a respective upright and is configured to permit the elevational position of the arm assembly to be adjusted.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.